


And then there's you

by Lucian_Kaiser



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, College AU, M/M, Slow Burn, University AU, characters will be added, social justice simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucian_Kaiser/pseuds/Lucian_Kaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren Walker has not had an easy life but now he is off to a prestigious art school. He'll meet many new people, some friends, some foes and a man with an Irish accent and a tendency to start protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter. 1

Kieren waved to his parents anxiously. They had insisted in driving him to the airport, and had asked Jem to come along to no consequence. After his flight, he’d be catching a taxi to his home for the next few years. His parents were more than proud; they were hesitant to send him off to London all by himself though. His sister was still mad at him for accepting his scholarship, but realistically, he had too. His home town still hadn’t forgiven him for what happened with Rick. Kieren had needed an escape, that’s when he applied at the University College of London, he had gotten a free ride and he would not give that up for anything. Ever since Rick died, nothing had been the same. Kieren had gotten into a bad place and nothing had seemed to make him feel any better. When he had gone to the cave where Rick and he first kissed, he had planned to end it all. Unfortunately there were a bunch of kids hanging around there so instead he went home and applied to every university that was far away from Roarton. Kieren had found it funny how easily things could change, and he had gotten into a prestigious university and was on his way to study art. He reached the terminal, went through all the baggage nonsense and finally sat down on a plane bound for London.

The flight had been over quickly, his time in the taxi was spent in silence and once he finally arrived to the university he was simply exhausted. Although Kieren still had a week until his first classes started, he needed to set up his new room. He grabbed his suitcase and started walking toward Ramsay Hall, that was the student housing he had gotten into. It was fully catered and he’d get his own room so he had no issues with it.

The walk was brisk and Kieren arrive in only a few minutes. He stepped in front of room 185, his home for the next year. He unlocked the door and entered. Although rather small the room was pleasant. There was a desk, bed, waste-bin and a closet. Given it was almost six in the evening, Kieren decided that unpacking could wait until after dinner and begun heading down to the cafeteria.

There were few other students there when Kieren arrived, one table though, had all the seats full, a man with an Irish accent seemed to have everyone’s attention. Kieren steered clear, just grabbing a serving of roast chicken and vegetables before heading to an empty table and before he could sit down he just heard a quick shout before he was on the floor breaking the fall of another person. The girl was brunette and got up immediately, apologising genuinely but also chuckling. She offered him a hand.

“Sorry handsome, didn’t see you there, I’m Amy, and you are?” She grinned at him still. He pushed himself of the ground, refusing her help.

“Sorry, how didn’t you see me?” He looked at her a little ticked off, his first day and he’s already got a bruised backside.

“Simple, I was looking at the student handbook and you just happened to be in the same place where I was walking. Now silly, are you willing to tell me who you are?” She maintained the upbeat attitude.

“Kieren Walker, now if you wouldn’t mind, I have to go get something to clean up this mess and then get dinner for the second time today.” He frowned, there was chicken and peas scattered on the floor. Making a beeline for the main counter. Amy followed intently.

“Kieren, gosh, I am sorry alright? I’ll help you clean up, there is a broom closet just there,” she gestured to a door beside the service area. She rushed over and grabbed them out a broom, a dustpan and brush. Kieren took the dustpan and walked back to the spilled food, together it was cleaned in about a minute. After putting the cleaning equipment, they both got their dinners and Kieren went to sit down, only to have Amy sit down across from him.

“So, I haven’t seen you before, are you new?” Kieren looked up at Amy. She seemed to mean well and he wasn’t going to pass up the chance for a friend- albeit a clumsy one.  
“Yeah, first day here actually, where is everyone anyway?” Kieren had read that this dorm housed roughly 450 students, other than the Irish man’s table there were maybe four other students scattered about.

“Oh, not many people arrive until about three days before their courses start, and sciences and stuff don’t start until later so most of those guys are still at home. There’s Simon and all his folk though, but he doesn’t actually live here.” Kieren looked at the table which he assumed had ‘Simon and all his folk’.

“Why’s he here then? And what do you mean ‘his folk’?” Amy looked at him for a second.

“You must be from right out of town handsome, Simon is one of the most vocal activists this side of the Thames, last year he planned two parades and some say five separate protests. He’s here ‘cause he runs a group for anyone who feels marginalized. He’s a great fellow really.” Amy looked a little lovesick to Kieren. The guy sounded like a radical which to Kieren, who just wanted to keep his head down and people’s attention away from him, sounded like a problem.

Amy and Kieren conversed a little more, it turns out that she was doing a history course and was on her second year. He also found that she worked at a local coffee shop called The Loud Owl, apparently they made the best coffees near campus. Kieren agreed to go there the next time he’d need a coffee. They said their farewells and Kieren headed back to his room.

Everything was unpacked other than a shoebox shoved quickly under his bed. He didn’t want to hold onto bad memories but couldn’t just let go, so he did keep a few letters and photos, it was just how he chose to cope. Deciding that given the time, which his alarm clock was saying it was eleven forty-two, it was about time to sleep, and that’s exactly what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a shrill beeping. Kieren looked at his alarm, he had forgotten that he had set it yesterday and was now regretting it. Having nothing to do and not knowing the area would guarantee him a day of fun. It was seven AM and the sun was not shining, instead there were clouds hanging over the city with the promise of rain. Shuffling out of bed Kieren began getting ready for the day. Walking down the hall towards the showers, he ran into a very familiar brunette.

“Handsome! What are you doing up at this time?” Amy said in a far too upbeat tone for the time of day.

“Having a shower? And you?” Kieren was curious as to why Amy was up as well as neither of their courses started until next week.

“Remember that job I told you about? I have to open the shop, the manager is apparently caught in traffic.” She sighed and continued to the shower rooms with him. Parting ways to bathe Kieren wondered about what he would be doing today. Putting off the choice until he had had a shower sounded like a good idea though.

 

Walking back to his room, fully dressed and still rather tired Kieren heard footsteps behind him. Expecting Amy he turned to look, only to be greeted by a short woman.

“Oh, are you Kieren Walker? The new resident?” She looked at him expectantly.

“Ahh, yeah, sorry, and you are?” Kieren gave her a look over, she looked kind.

“Oh my, almost forgot! I’m Shirley Wilson, I’m the Dorm Mother, basically, if you have any questions come to me okay hun?” Kieren had no clue why they needed a Dorm Mother, they were all adults after all. In that moment he heard a cheery voice.

“Kieren! So you’ve met Shirley?” He and Shirley turned to Amy, Shirley gave her a quick smile.  
“Just introducing myself. Now I’ve got to rush on. Many things to do.” With that she gave them a nod and continued down the corridor. Kieren looked at Amy, she was in a white blouse and basic black pants. There was a little owl on her shirt pocket but not much else in the way of design.

“You doing anything today? After the manager arrives I’ll be free if you’d like a tour.” Kieren considered her offer, he had nothing planned and Amy seemed quite nice.

“Not really, that sounds great.”

“Lovely, the shop is quite close and the manager shouldn’t take too long.” Amy smiled at him and took the lead.

They arrived at a rather cosy little café on the corner of the street, it had a metal sign with an owl on top and the name ‘Loud Owl Café’ underneath. Amy got out her keys and opened the door, ushering Kieren in. The café was a warm looking place, nice brown leather couches surrounding small tables and a bench with raised stools giving a good view of the university out of the windows in front of it. The counter had a few machines on it, alongside mason jars of powders and coffee beans and glass bottles of syrups. There were currently empty display shelves neatly under the countertop beside the till.

“I’ll get you a drink, on the house.” Amy tucked herself in behind the counter, starting up the machines.

“What’ll you have handsome?” Amy beamed at him with a ridiculous amount of energy.

“Just um, a hot chocolate I ‘spose?” He shrugged at her feeling a little silly. She set to work diligently before they heard the bell chime, indicating that someone had entered.

“Hello Amy you angel. I’m sorry, the traffic was mad my side of town. Only eight and we’ve already got a customer? That’s rare.” Kieren looked in surprise- it was the Irish bloke from last night, Up close he was somewhat good looking- he gave Amy the best glare he could muster. She gave him a little smirk.

“Oh no, this is Kieren, he’s an art student. He’s new.” Simon approached him.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Kieren. I’m Simon Monroe, Comparative Literature student. Not new though, where you from?” Kieren hesitated, he was not going to go causing trouble for himself by being associated with some social justice fanatic.

“Roarton. Doubt you’ve heard of it, small town and that.” Simon chuckled.

“I’ve been through there. A little backwards that town-had some old man tell me ‘my kind’ wasn’t welcome.” Kieren could easily relate to that, most the town was more than happy to see him gone.

“Your kind?” Looking for some sort of clarification couldn’t hurt.

“You know progressive thinkers? Someone who may not follow all the church’s values.” Kieren still wasn’t sure what he meant but he wasn’t going to pursue it. With perfect timing Amy handed him a warm cup.

“You’ll be okay ‘till two right? I promised to take Kieren here for a little tour.” Kieren was thankful for the excuse to leave. Simon seemed nice enough if it wasn’t for the whole radical shtick.

“Of course I can manage, go have fun you two. Though you should come back for lunch, I make a mean quiche which, considering the time, I really should be putting in the oven out back.”

The two said quick goodbyes and strode down the street, Amy leading them to the underground.

“Hate to be a bother, but where are we going?” Kieren looked around the station, there were already many commuters, most seemed ready for an office job.

“I’m taking you to the best shopping spot around, the Exmouth Markets! There’s a really neat book shop there, I have to pick up some orders anyway so may as well show you the most glorious bookshop in all of London.” Kieren’s lips tilted upwards, he did read quite a bit but only owned a few art books.

Once off the tube, they caught a bus the remainder of the way. When they arrived Kieren gawked. There were so many shop fronts, some looked more amazing than others but altogether this was definitely more shops than in the entire town of Roarton. They wandered around for some time, Kieren buying himself a small sketchbook and some charcoals before Amy pulled him towards and then into a small passageway, leading them both to a green door.

“Here we are Kieren Walker, a literal hole in the wall or alternatively, the best bookshop in London.” They entered the shop, Kieren couldn’t even make out the counter behind all the bookshelves., they went right up to the ceiling. There were books everywhere, from modern looking to some that may be more appropriate in an antiques shop. Amy had already skirted off, presumably to pick up her books. Kieren decided better safe than sorry and stayed within eye-shot of the exit.

Looking around he found a large book that was a collection of anatomical sketches regarding all sorts of creatures. It was very affordable to his surprise. Deciding to try to find the counter on his own to purchase his discoveries Kieren begun travelling further into the shop. He saw a few posters pinned on the ends of the shelves, the most prominent one being for a rally happening in front of the university protesting the rise in tuition fees that had been happening recently. It made Kieren really grateful for his scholarship.

“Kieren! There you are!” Amy paced towards him, a few new bags hanging from her arms.

“Oh Amy, do you know where the register is?”

“Well I was just there, gosh Kieren Walker, you are a silly one.”

Kieren got his book, the man at the register was a kind fellow. Amy and Kieren began the commute back to the Loud Owl and even though he was still cautious about being affiliated with Simon, Kieren could not deny that he was looking forward to eating lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friendinos, another chapter albeit a tiny bit late, succubae was the beta again, please go send her piles of love as she is amazing! (http://succubae.tumblr.com/) Next few chapters should come out soon, I'll try to update at least every four days, if not more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friendinos! This fic will be updated whenever I can, probably by tomorrow or the day after, this chapter was beta'd by the stunning succubae ( succubae.tumblr.com). The idea of this AU was from kierenmonros.tumblr.com who really wanted a college AU, now with pacing, I dare say our boys will prolly meet either next chapter or the third chapter, hope y'all stick with me till then. If anyone would be interested in beta-ing than please give me a hoot.


End file.
